


No Rest for the Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst over woojin, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, BTS are royals, BTS become corrupted, BTS saved the land before, Bang Chan-centric, But not really cause he lives through Jimin, Comfort/Angst, Demons, Eating Disorders, Felix clings to Chan no matter what, Felix is cursed, Fluff, Harmful Thoughts, Hybrids do exist, JUNGKOOK IS DEAD, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Poor Chan :(, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rogue mages, Vampires, Werewolf, Will go into BTS lore a bit, Woojin is dead, a slow burn before it gets good, angsty, chan suffers a lot, fox spirits, nature spirits, self doubt, slice of life for the first half, woojin will be mentioned sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lonely werewolf finds him building up a family especially after the lost of his lover. Somehow he finds himself going on a journey he’ll never forget. Will he find refugee within their comfort or ruin all his hard work.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 20





	1. Runaway Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter and Chan already is in trouble

“There he is! Get him!” 

No stop please..! 

An angry mob of humans ravaged through unknown parts of the forest in order to catch a creature. This creature had claimed they were human, but they weren’t dumb nor naive they knew if they let it live. It’ll keep using up there resources it was time to end it all. 

Unfortunately, that creature was Chan and he was a werewolf. He could pass off as a human if it weren’t for his eyes. It was hard to keep a secret considering they act to whatever emotion he felt. Not to mention the fact they’re a warm ember. Even if he wore sunglasses the humans would of been suspicious like who wears sunglasses indoors as well? He had blond hair that faded out which wasn’t new. No matter how many times he dyed it, it would go back to its original color. 

It was a few weeks ago when Chan entered the village of course humans would be wary of him. He was a newcomer after all. Despite every human village to the west he been to was very phobic to creatures different from them. He say this one took the icing for sure. They kept an eye on Chan along with his every move hell even the children were on it too. That’s what surprised him the most these parents had the audacity to teach their children at such a young age to hate. Unlike other times he would meet children who weren’t afraid, but instead curious. But no these children weren’t given a chance. Not letting him purchase items despite having money, refusing him shelter in fact they made him sleep in a barn for the first week. Wasn’t even Chan’s problem it was that. 

Days passed and suspicion died down except the day before caused everyone to panic. It was a normal day and Chan was on his daily walk when he heard a women’s begging a few feet away from him. So he ran over to check it out and what was in front of him made his blood boil. Another werewolf was harassing this poor woman. He of course would of been wary considering his true identity was on the line, but his own kind? Fuck that Chan didn’t care he had to step in.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Chan had shouted. 

This definitely had caught the beast’s attention. At first glance it was a werewolf, but look farther it in fact wasn’t a normal one. It looked to thin, maned fur along with foam coming out seems like he was dealing with a feral, great. Chan’s only option as it seems was to assert dominance especially with a feral. It was important to make known that you werewolf especially to a feral. They consider everyone their foe, but not a normal stable werewolf. It was an odd thinking process, but Chan wasn’t complaining. So taking off his sunglasses he revealed to the feral his warm ember eyes which were now glowing and his pupils were slits. “Back off” He snarled. 

The feral did acknowledge Chan, but it didn’t back down. Must be a desperate one so it continued to let out warnings and one of these was the women being choked closer to death. Her eyes began to dim. He was conflicted he didn’t want to shift or worse kill! But with the situation rising high in tension it seem like he had no choice. So closing his eyes he took in a deep breathe and- Heard something fall? Opening his eyes he saw the feral crushed under a massive rock which was very convenient. Chan being stunned looked around to find the culprit who have done the deed, but found no one. Well whoever or whatever did it he was grateful and rushed to the women’s aid. Releasing her from the dead feral’s grip he checked the pulse hoping she was still there. 

No movement.. “cmon, stay with me..” 

The women’s chest began to move steadily, her breathing was slow and hollow, but nonetheless good. “That’s it. Take easy breaths” 

About a few minutes later she seemed to regain consciousness. “Ma’am are you alright? Do you feel any pain anywhere?” Taking the opportunity to ask.

“Huh? No no, I’m fine, but-“ Her eyes widen in shock at what she was seeing. 

“But?” Chan confused giving a gentle smile, but assumed she obtained some kind of trauma to the head. So he gave her some patience.

“Beast! You’re a beast! Let me go!” The women became frantic and jumped out of Chan’s arms landing harshly to the ground. “Help! Somebody!”

Beast? What did the she mean- oh no Chan’s sunglasses he didn’t have them on. “Wait, ma’am it’s okay I won’t hurt you” pleading hoping she wouldn’t make to big of a scene. 

Snapping her head back at Chan. “Won’t hurt me? Bullshit! I say!” Running away from Chan, she went to the center of the street and shouting how there’s a werewolf and how she almost got killed or worse bitten. Of course people bought it that’s how humans are and were quick to notice Chan with his bright eyes. And that’s where all the chaos started.

“Not again..” those were the only words that left his mouth before he ran up to the alleyway’s wall starting to climb it up. Successfully reaching the top he jumped over and founded himself outside the village. Like any other time much like the last they would of course follow him wanting bloodshed. Behind the wall Chan could hear the humans preparing themselves with weapons. So he had to make haste. Unfortunately he hasn’t been to this part of the forest so to him, this meant death. 

With each heavy footstep he took he could feel them getting closer. He was terrified he didn’t want to die, but then again.. He didn’t have any goals or a family to return to. So why didn’t he want to die? He was hopeless just a dumb werewolf surviving not even living, he doesn’t have a home and sure as hell he wasn’t going back to his district. But why? With each thought his movement slowed down till he was just standing there like a deer in the headlights. It wasn’t till he heard bushes moving. “Crap!” Chan cursed realizing what he just did. So picking up the pace once more, although it was too late. Within the bushes he heard something being launched cutting the air and right on the dot. It decided to slash his Achilles’ tendon causing Chan to scream in agony, collapsing. Hot blood came rushing down, pain was the only thing he felt. He hated these kind of situations because he was a sitting duck waiting for death. This would also mean he had to use his instincts. Never wanting to hurt someone even if he’s on the brink of death. But right now Chan’s morals were thrown out the window. He was hysterical, his vision was becoming tunnel vision, hot tears running down his face. His instincts were on full blast. 

“There he is! Quick kill it!” 

Due to the adrenaline, Chan turned his upper body to the man’s voice and proceed to crawl toward them. With each step he would let out a pained bark. His mind was a mess much like a beast the humans expected him to be. He wanted to kill and it had to be them. It wasn’t fair he didn’t do anything wrong in fact he did a good deed! He saved one of them! Ignorant peasants! How dare they! His instincts continued to tell him every reason why he should kill.

“Tch, disgusting dog all like the rest” the man looked down on him. Holding up a bow and arrow he proceeded to pull the arrow back ready to finish Chan off. 

Till suddenly a cold breeze kicked in and became harsher till the trees were swaying ready to fall. “What the- Fuck!” The bow and arrows were swooped away from the man’s hands and thrown across. Mortified at how quickly it escalated he assumed Chan wasn’t just some mutt, but also wicked. “This dog.. It’s also a witch! Quick! Everyone retreat!” As they ran for an exit not even getting a foot in, lighting came down from the sky and struck a tree causing it to fall in front of the mob. 

“You shouldn’t have done that...” a deep voice came from behind the man. The creature seemed like a boy around his late teens, but something was obviously wrong. His eyes were very dull, no pupils no signs of life. Very pale skin very much like a dead’s man. The only “liveliness” he had were his freckles spread around his face. A fragile body accompanied his skin’s state. Despite this boy’s frame his aura was immense, dangerous even. 

“Were you the one who caused this?” 

The boy didn’t reply keeping a deadpan face. 

“Hey! Answer me!” The man demanded. 

Continuing to keep a straight face he slowly raised one finger pointing at the mob and flicked his wrist enough to make a bone crack. Black roots began to emerge from the ground at a rapid pace consuming the humans. In the process it would pierce and rip their bodies in half, but due to the magic resonating from the roots they were kept alive, screaming for death. Screams filled the peaceful forest. But this did not shock the boy he just continued to point at the now distorted group that were once humans. With one last flick of his wrist the roots crept back to the ground dragging the blob along with them, the screaming still followed suit. Soon the roots and the bodies were gone.

The silence returned to the forest and stood still before the boy looked back focusing on the crazed Chan who was now backed against the tree. The boy felt troubled by how the wolf was acting. “Feel..” he mumbled. If it weren’t for his expression he could swear his eyes would’ve been huge. He felt something for the first time in a century, it was fate. 

Snapping out of his dead euphoria he eyed the wolf up and down till noticing a patch of blood by his heel. When he came in closer Chan growled, but that didn’t stop the boy to kneel down in front of Chan and grab his heel. Pain spread all over his system and let out a howl. While in the mid state of howling and wanting to rip the boy’s face off, the pain disappeared and was replaced with relief. Soon enough Chan to began to calm down and wasn’t so dependent on his instincts like earlier. Finally having a clear mind he looked at the boy and saw how he was healing him. Two thick black roots much like the ones that ate humans were wrapped around his ankle. Instead of ripping him to shreds it was healing him and he could feel the magic. 

It was warm, familiar, much like a family kind of warm. Taking this moment in, he closed his eyes enjoying every second of it. He felt this magic before, but didn’t know where- Wait he did know it was much like his lover’s. 

Sadly the magic came to an erupting stop. Letting out a soft whine he opened his eyes to look at the boy. Upon examining the boy he could say he definitely had soft features, those freckles were what he admired the most. Honestly, if it weren’t for his dead eyes or extreme aura he wouldn’t been surprised if the boy had a bubbly personality. 

Though he was soon ripped away from those thoughts and knew he needed to thank the boy. Although, before he could say his thanks, he was immediately pulled into a hug. “Oh-!” Taken by surprised Chan hugged the boy back. Both stayed in this position for awhile before pulling back. “Thanks for saving me” Chan said flustered. 

The boy only nodded. 

“Hey! Mind giving me your name?” 

No response and as the wind started to pick up again. Before Chan could even finish blinking the boy was gone without a trace.

For some reason Chan wanted the boy to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I had to rewrite this 3 times cause it kept getting deleted!  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be changbin


	2. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan comes across a normal fellow til he reveals to him that he’s a demon, but not in a nice way..
> 
> Warning! A panic attack will take place at the end of the chapter! If you’re triggered by that please don’t read the last last paragraph of this chapter!

It’s been a full blown week since the “accident” and many questions stormed his head like, why did he save him? Why was his magic so warm despite looking the way he is? But why him? Why him... Was the one that lingered nonstop. Chan knew he had self esteem issues, that was a no brainer anyone can see that, but something about that encounter was peculiar. That boy who had saved him, when he felt his magic and been hugged with no second thought, it felt genuine. Now that don’t mean Chan trusted him completely. But it was completely different from other times, whenever the humans or whoever finds about his true nature they try to be nice. They try to show compassion, but it’s obviously fake and forced, but Chan doesn’t want to be seen as rude so he excepts any offer they make. Whether that be an awkward hug followed by a huge period of silence, a forced smile or just being shown the exit to the village. He prefers the last option, but back to the subject of the mysterious boy. Chan couldn’t tell what were his intentions, but he felt happy. Happy that he was saved, happy with the hug he received, but sad. Sad that he couldn’t get the name of the boy. “Ahh.. I need to stop, I’m only confusing myself” Chan chuckled lightly to himself. It was true he needed to stop looking for a reason and just accept the boy saved him probably out of pity. No one would save a werewolf especially one like him. 

Continuing to be in thought he doesn’t notice the figure lurking behind him. The figure continues to get closer til he was literally physically touching Chan’s back with his chest. Though Chan was way to deep in thought to notice so taking in a deep breath he leans in close and whispers “yoh~” With that Chan was sent into the air at least 5 feet, jumping away from the figure. Chan felt like he was experiencing cardiac arrest for the first time. Grabbing his shirt and wheezing, “what the hell man..” 

“Only way to catch your attention” the figure replied with a smirk. The figure was wearing a cloak that was way to big for him because it was dragging a bit from behind, but just because he was wearing a cloak didn’t mean Chan couldn’t see his face. His face was slim only to end with a sharp point that was his chin, it reminded him of a specific food he just couldn’t recall the name of. His eyes were covered by his jet black hair, but behind the hair he noticed a small subtle glow similar to that of Chan’s ember. Now onto this man’s body. He seemed really frail, just skin and bones. Even with the cloak on it didn’t deny the fact he could still see his collarbone and skinny fingers. He wondered how can such a youthful face have the body of an old man? Even his scent gave a very old vibe to it and to say Chan wasn’t please. But of course before he could say anything the man stuck his boney hand out and greeted him. “The name’s Changbin” 

“I’m Chan..” He replied quite confused to say the least. 

Already being comfortable he asked a direct question. “So Chan what you out here for? You look pretty suspicious with them sunglasses of yours, hiding something?” He jokingly teased as Changbin leaned in closer, but only to receive a low growl from Chan. “Woah! I was joking!” 

Realizing what he just did he slapped both hands over his mouth. “Oh sorry about that.. I’m a bit tense that’s all” He looked down. 

He gave Chan an empathetic look before putting his hands on his hips. “I get that sometimes you just want to escape” 

This surprised him. “Wait really? You understand?” A feeling of hope swelled in his heart. 

“Yah sometimes life gets hard and you just want to disappear, but even then that doesn’t do you good. It’s like bad karma follows everywhere..” It was like a switch flipped in his brain. “Man sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever be happy” There was a weak smile on his face. 

Chan never felt so happy, not happy that Changbin felt this way, but he probably found someone to share his emotions with. Tears welled up in his eyes, he feels relieved. 

“Ahh sorry- Are you crying? Why! Did I say something wrong?” Changbin asked alarmed by Chan’s sudden behavior. 

He chuckled at the man’s worry. “Don’t worry I’m fine. I guess we both have the same troubles huh?” 

The smile changed into a brighter one, a sudden shimmer in his eyes. “Ya I guess we do..”

-

Chan and Changbin were a tight pair after only a few days, but it felt like centuries. Always following each other, joking around, but the only issue was that Chan wouldn’t share a lot about himself afraid this kind man would run away finding out that he was a werewolf. On the other hand, Changbin was somewhat an open book. He says somewhat because there were pieces of information Changbin refused to give. Like where he lives, what he does for a living, etc. This didn’t bother Chan in fact he could careless because the only thing he knew was that Chan had a friend. Of course there were moments where he almost blew his cover, but he was able to cover the whole sunglasses deal with light sensitivity. Changbin being gullible believed him, thankfully. 

Both men had finally arrived at their destination. Somehow Changbin convinced Chan to go into a village, a human village mind you. Just for a bath in the hot spring. The place wasn't so small if you count the hot springs themselves, but the front to get in was a little hut. Inside this hut you were able to see the reception desk and besides the sides were two different paths. Obviously one for the girls and the other for the boys. Along the walls were paintings of mountains and riverbanks, they were very beautiful definitely helped the hut’s atmosphere. Both men reached the desk and were met with an elf to much of Chan’s astonishment. Although, the elf had a different story on his face, he looked tired, multiple bags under his eyes. This was different from how an elf should look. He probably was forced to work at this spot. While Changbin was talking he also noticed that the elf’s ears were chopped mostly from the point. It healed very poorly, there were some dead skin peeling off at the non-tip. Some puff seemed to oozed out, but was mostly dried probably from the lack of maintaining treatment. Still Chan felt terrible for the elf, how could humans be so cruel? It broke his heart and looked beside him to see Changbin arguing with the elf with gods knows what. Then a thought a occurred, was Changbin a human? It was a sudden idea, but enough to Chan’s stomach turn upside down, his heart began to pound feeling the blood rush to his head. He felt very light headed, did he really befriend a human? If he did then he really fucked up. With this new found suspicion he’ll never allow Changbin to know what he was a werewolf, who knows what’ll happen? For all he could know he might sell Chan on the black market to the royals. He was so deep in his thought panicking he didn’t feel the tap on his shoulder til it became a light shove. “Cmon dude!” He heard him say and was dragged away by Changbin to the locker rooms.

Then came a problem he never thought he’ll come across. How the hell was Chan gonna hide his eyes now, I mean he can try to wear them inside the spring, but would that been to suspicious? Even if Changbin was gullible he would find it weird that he was wearing his sunglasses in all of places. I mean Chan could try and reason his way out, but what would be his reason? ‘Oh hey dude I’m a werewolf so I gotta hide my eyes’ That was a poor excuse. 

“Chan you coming? You haven’t change yet!” A now naked Changbin was beside Chan. He was right, he was frail. He could almost see every bone, the worst one was his chest. His rib cage was sticking out and not in a good way. “Do you need help?” 

“What! No!” Looking away from Changbin’s body. 

“Too late! I’m helping!” He stated and began to pull Chan’s jacket off. “Stop moving!” 

“Well stop undressing me!” Chan had shouted, but apparently Changbin didn’t get the message after he successfully taken off his jacket.

After, the jacket came the pants and those flew right off since Changbin pushed Chan to the ground. Lucky there was no one in the room so he wasn’t entirely embarrass, but still. Next came his shirt and that was the one he dreaded the most because in order to take off his shirt he had to take off his glasses. No way in hell was he gonna let him take off his shirt. Standing up he told Changbin. “Let me take off my shirt okay?” It took some convincing, but he managed to do so.

“Alright, but hurry up!” He huffed and rolled his eyes before backing off completely and went off to the spring. Letting out a sigh of relief, he took off his sunglasses, but he kept his head low to avoid any accidental eye contact despite nobody was in the room beside him. Taking off his shirt in one swift movement he paused for a moment. His breath hitched just realizing he was gonna show off his body. He never was comfortable in his own skin for many reasons mainly one them were his scars. He had two long ones on his back and on his chest just a couple smaller ones. Dear god Changbin was gonna see him like this, but why should he worry? Changbin’s state was clearly far worse than his. No, he felt rude for doing that comparison. 

Collecting his clothes he quickly shoved them into the basket then into the cubbyhole. He began to hear Changbin’s shouts and ran off. Already knowing the younger, he knew if he wasn’t there in ten seconds shit would start flying, including him. So Chan rushed over and entered. Taken back from the springs actually size he was glad, it was perfect for putting a good distance between himself and the other. Dipping his toe he felt the heat, man was he gonna cook and become a lobster, but oh well. Further dipping he made his way to the other side where Changbin was opposite from. “Sorry I took so long”

“Took you dam long enough- Dude are you serious?” 

“What?” A sheepish smile made its way onto Chan’s face. He could feel his pupils enlarge, his cheeks heating up. 

“Take off your glasses! There’s like no light strong enough to hurt you” 

“No! Leave me and my glasses alone!” He said in a playful tone. 

“Tch, weirdo” He muttered under his breath. 

Chan was able to hear this insult despite the distance thanks to his super hearing. “Yah! What you say about me?” Swimming over to where Changbin was chilling. He pushed him and proceeded to splash a good handful of water in his face. Chan playfully laughed.

On the other hand the male let out a frustrated grunt as he felt water go up his nose. Coughing he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the water burn. Oh how did it burn and Chan laughing at him made it worse. This pissed Changbin off and needed to get back at him so letting go of his nose. He splashed water in his face then grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him underwater. He felt him thrash under his grip, refusing to let him go. Changbin felt his sadistic tendencies rise within him. He enjoyed seeing the older suffer it fulled him with so much satisfaction. Licking his lips he felt Chan’s body go limp. This brought him back and he began dawn on his actions. What the fuck did he just do! What if Chan drowned? What the hell was he gonna do? He just killed his friend! “Crap, Chan hey!” He smacked his back numerous times, but still getting no response. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He chanted pulling his hair in frustration. 

But now was not the time to beat himself. Looking around he saw no one to get help from. He felt tears readying themselves to fall, but before he could even call out for help. He was taken underwater, this took Changbin completely by surprise. He looked around to see who could of done it, but his search had already been solved for because an angry Chan was staring at him. But he looked completely different. A pair of embers were staring into his soul, fangs protruding much like an animal. His body almost seemed to bulk up entirely because he knew Chan’s body was much smaller than whatever this was. “What the hell” he mouthed. Suddenly it came running at full force. He was going to die. He became stiff, afraid of what this beast might do. This wasn’t the Chan he knew. He knew Chan would never hurt him, but guess he was wrong because he felt two hands around his ankles. He regretted everything he did and begged to any god to not die. Thank to his fearful expression he noticed the sudden shift in the other male, his eyes dimmed down, the fangs reduced and his figure shrank back to a normal size. His face was written in pain and guilt probably at what he just did. Letting go out of his ankles he swam away. 

With no hesitation Changbin swam up to the surface once he was out, he grasped for air. Seconds later Chan appears, but he had his sunglasses on. Both men didn’t speak a word after that. 

-

The air between them was tight almost impossible to breathe in. None of them dare to say something or even make eye contact. This was eating Chan up inside, he knew he fucked up badly. The scene wouldn’t stop replay in his head. The water filling his lungs, blood rushing to his head he thought he was gonna die. He was so terrified he didn’t even realize he pulled Changbin under, it must of been out of instinct. But once he did and saw his face, then to his sunglasses that were on the ground he was pissed. He didn’t know why he felt anger probably because he lost his sunglasses, but he just did. With that followed physical changes his fangs pierced out of his gums, his body grew in size ready to shift and the worse in his opinion were his eyes. He hated how he knew of his eyes looked like in that situation. A warm raging ember staring at his prey, it sent shivers down his spine. Chan tried to shake it off not wanting to think about this. Instead he looked over to see the smaller male hunched as he walked. Arms dangling lifelessly there was no up beat step in his walking. This concerned him he had to talk about it, but how? He didn’t want to ruin what they had, but I guess Changbin got the memo and looked up to Chan. His hair still covering his eyes, but the sadness was there. “Chan..”

“Yes.?” He dryly gulped. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

He didn’t even respond he just nodded. 

“What are you?” 

That question made Chan’s blood run cold. He wasn’t ready, no he didn’t even want to tell him. “I’m a human just like you”

Changbin stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Chan very offended. “Cut the bullshit! I know you ain’t human! If you are then explain to me what the hell back there huh!” 

It’s as if time slowed down and Chan was the only person unaffected. He feel dizzy no he wanted to pass out. But hiding the pain he tried to remain calm and unbothered. “Tch, I’m not telling you” 

“See! That’s the problem! You never tell me things!” Now Changbin was yelling. “Do you even trust me?” 

Crap he made a wrong move. “What- I do!” 

“You do? Then explain to me what the hell happened back there!” He stomped his foot and felt the ground rumble underneath them. “What are you!” 

Now it was Chan’s turn to be mad. “Well you tried to kill me! I’ve could of drown!” Thankfully the sunglasses hid his eyes well because at this point they were brimming with a bright red. 

“Don’t you dare change the subject! If you aren’t gonna tell me then I’ll figure it out myself” 

“You wouldn’t dare..”

“Watch me” He stated clearly done. Making his move he walked closer to Chan til he was right in front of him. Glaring at him, he tried to snatch the man’s shades, but before he could even pull them off Chan’s hand was already holding on tight to the other’s wrist. Trying to pull away, but it was no use he was trapped.

Letting out a hot steam of air from his sigh, he made direct eye contact with Changbin. He saw how terrified he was, shaking with each breath. The adrenaline was pumping in his veins. He felt his nails grow into claws. With no second thought he dug his claws into his wrist in turn to receive a loud wail. The smell of blood filled the air and it blocked Chan’s senses he wanted more. Leaning in close he whispered, “Your blood smells divine”

Now Changbin grabbing his wrist with his free hand pulled even harder hoping it would do something. “Chan! Let me go please!” The smaller wailed in pain.

It was no use though Chan had already opened his mouth to land a fatal blow. Leaning in slowly right til he was by Changbin’s neck. He pressed his fangs into the neck, but not enough to break skin yet. He was able to hear the other’s heartbeat, it was running a marathon. It was music to Chan’s ears. He let a few more moments pass before taking a bite, but before doing so he felt the temperature drop. It was freezing reminding him of the accident. This confused him was the boy here? Inching away from Changbin he was met with a ghostly presence. The figure looked directly at him with a soft gaze. He was dressed in a white gown that was decorated in a silver lace. Each pattern was never the same yet the same, so beautifully eerie. Around his bare feet were white flowers blooming resembling the moon. Moving up to his face he appeared to be a high elf. With sharp ears and eyes, but those sharp eyes held warmth. His hair was long and brown reaching to the end of his tailbone. Although his expression was a sad one, his mouth in a deep curve making him pout. 

Chan was star-struck he never seen such a beautiful person before in all of his life. His gaze was enough to make him snap out of his vengeance and immediately let Changbin go. Though he didn’t move or let out a sound, in fact looking around it seemed that time truly stopped. The trees weren’t swaying, the noises were replaced with silence. This was the same exact scenario he was in back at the human village, but he wasn’t in harm’s ways. The man walked forward towards him, but once he stopped he still was a good distance away from Chan. Now getting a better look this mysteriously figure’s face Chan felt his heart drop. This figure was someone very dear to him, someone who he cherished with all his life since that fateful day. And here they are witnessing him doing a sinful deed. He wanted to cry, scream and die all at once. He felt disgusting, no he was vile. All his rage was swooped away and manifested into guilt. Building up his courage he was only able to muster out one word. “Woojin..”

Woojin smiled this made Chan’s stomach turn. Why was he smiling? Was that smile one of sympathy? It seemed like Woojin had the answer, but before he could even do so. Chan’s eyes shot wide open. There he was fangs touching Changbin’s neck, his claws digging into his wrist and ready to kill. He pulled away and was in a daze. Was all of that real? Did he truly see his lover? But he was soon pulled away from his endless questions when a fist made contact with his face sending him flying. His back hitting a tree then falling to the ground. “You fucker!” He heard a voice yelled. 

He looked up and saw Changbin though he had extra features. For instance he had two black horns sticking out of his black hair. His eyes were not covered anymore and showed two dangerously red eyes staring at Chan. To much to his dismay, Changbin was a demon. “Can’t believe you tried to pull that stunt!” He looked down with so much disapproval. “That’s it! Forget it! Were not friends anymore! In fact we’re not even strangers to each other!” With each word became acid to Chan’s ears. One last glare was sent as he turned his back and vanished into the shadows leaving Chan alone.

Not friends anymore? Did he hear that right? Did he actually lose someone already? No that couldn’t be true! Changbin will be back! Like always this is some silly argument that friends do! Right? But he wasn’t able to convince himself. 

Suddenly Chan felt something tight in his chest almost felt like a knot, but it felt hard. Soon the world around began to spin, he couldn’t breathe. He needed air! Clawing at nothing he tried stand up, but he fell back down. This sent him into a deeper panic. Was he dying? He couldn’t see anything nor feel and only tasted the metallic blood. This scared Chan he was dying and there was no one to save him. Maybe he truly was gonna be forever alone. Laying cold on the ground he couldn’t stop gasping for air. His chest hurts so much his ribs couldn’t stop moving up and down rapidly. His eyes were wide open bloodshot from the unknown crying he had done, pupils bouncing everywhere. He was choking. ‘I’m sorry’ was the only thing Chan managed to let out before letting darkness consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally did a long chapter! I tried to make it long and interesting poor Chan tho, but the next chapter will be more funnier I promise that


	3. Update

Sooo uhh.. despite this being a new story with only two chapters I already don’t like the plot I’ve given it. So I’m rewriting a new one! It’s the same concept and everything I just gotten a few inspirations for Channie’s character. And overall I didn’t like how fast the plot was going especially for the werewolf aspect. So the new the story that is currently in the works is called “Panic room !//“ 

In a nutshell I made it more angsty, but also a slow burn and wanted to take time on the characters relationships :)

Sorry to those who enjoyed the story and wanted more, but the rewrite will be better because I’ll take more time on it to plan it out! This was more like a creative rush I’ve had and just wanted it out. Once the story is out I’ll update this then delete it. Thank you!


	4. Update!

Hey guys! Just an update to say I finally posted my new story! Sorry if it took forever online classes were kicking my ass. But now it’s up! And I’m ready to work on it and make it a good story! Hopefully you’ll enjoy it :) 

Anyways I’ll delete this story after a day or so. Bye!


End file.
